Lyoko Warriors
Lyoko Warriors is the name that the group has given itself. They are the only ones to have gone to Lyoko and battled XANA. They are always trying to gain more information about Aelita, Franz Hopper, and XANA. The Lyoko Warriors are constantly at odds with Sissi's Gang, who seem to dedicate all their time to irritating them. Their headquarters is the Factory. They must keep the factory and Lyoko a secret, for fear of getting expelled from Kadic and being questioned and/or arrested by the government. They are also known as Team Lyoko, the Lyoko children (only with the younger Warriors), or the Lyoko Gang. Current members The in-show incarnation of the Lyoko Warriors consists of five children even Yugi and his friends (And later William) *Yugi Muto - Yugi was the second leader of Team Lyoko and is especially adept at playing Duel Monsters. He wears the Millennium Puzzle, one of the seven Millennium Items and an ancient Egyptian artifact holding the spirit of the pharaoh around his neck. *Joey Wheeler - Mature one of the team and Yugi's best friend. Initially nothing more than a street thug and former bully, Joey is touched by Yugi's behavior towards him and they become loyal friends. *Tristan Taylor - Tristan is in class 1-B at Domino High School, is a boy who became a friend of Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, and Téa Gardner. *Téa Gardner - The only female member of the team and Yugi's childhood friend, an extremely supportive girl with a lot of spirit for her friends. Although her dueling ability is decent and she used to defeat Joey in school (before Solomon Muto tutored Joey), Téa is not a game-player and her ability is well below that of Yugi. *Chris Thorndyke - Chris is a boy who becomes Sonic's best friend and good friend of his companions. He is mainly raised by his grandfather, Chuck, and his maid, Ella. *Ulrich Stern - In Season One Ulrich was the apparent leader in Lyoko (When he is on Lyoko. Not necessariliy the rest of the time), but in the majority of episodes this role is divided among the group members. *Yumi Ishiyama - Mature one of the team, usually the person who offers common sense and ideas when the others are too incompetent or scared. Ulrich's love interest. *Odd Della Robbia - Prankster of the team, though he has taken command on occasion, especially in Marabounta. *Jeremie Belpois - Jeremie is more often than not the team's first main leader strategist, as well as their source of intelligence. (1st in command when Ulrich or Aelita isn't) *Aelita Schaeffer- Arguably the most important member of the Team. (most of the time is second in command or first) *Courage - The only nonhuman member of the Team and an overly frightened dog who lives in Nowhere, Kansas. *Kiwi - The only nonhuman member of the Team. Odd's dog. Though an animal, Kiwi has displayed an unusual degree of intelligence, and has proven useful to the group on occasion. (And is one of few animals used by XANA and his army) Temporary members and aides *William Dunbar - The newest addition to the team, William is immature when it comes to fighting XANA, much to the annoyance of his team members. In his first battle on Lyoko, he was possessed by XANA and destroyed the Core of Lyoko. He was a general for XANA's army until he was set free by Team Lyoko in the episode Down to Earth. He is unknown then his memory is erase or not. *Serenity Wheeler - The little sister of Joey Wheeler and the newest addition to the team, separated from him when their parents divorced and her mother took custody of her. *Duke Devlin - The creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters and the newest member of the team. *Helen - Helen is one of Chris' closest friends, and one of the few who readily accept Sonic and his friends from the start. Helen was born with a condition that restricts her to a wheelchair and has spent much of her life a paraplegic. *Frances - One of Chris' friends at school. She is notable for wearing deep salmon pinkish-red overalls. *Danny - One of Chris' friends at school who occasionally helps Sonic. He fights and loses to Chris in the Battle Tournament. *Muriel Bagge - Muriel is a kind, elderly, and overweight Scottish woman who took Courage in when he was a puppy. She is the damsel in distress. She is also Eustace's wife. She often carries a rolling pin that she hits Eustace with when he harasses Courage. *Eustace Bagge - Eustace is a mean, selfish and cruel old farmer obsessed with money and his truck and he is Muriel's husband and Courage's other owner. He has a very negative personality; he frequently abuses Courage and calls him a "stupid dog". *Jim Morales - member in Code: Earth and False Start. Having been fired by the principal for breaking Jeremie's ankle during a chase, he decided to prove himself by assisting in the battle against materialized Roachsters and was supportive and kind to Aelita, even checking her pulse and speaking very respectfully to her. Though his memory erased by time reversion, Jim has proven himself many times after this. Jeremie even said at the end of the episode Opening Act that he was tired of explaining the concept of Lyoko to Jim, as a time reversion was about to take place. Jim has also been help in False Lead, I'd Rather Not Talk About It and Canine Conundrum. *Herb Pichon - brief member in The Robots. He helped take down a robot XANA had created. Memory erased by time reversion. *Sissi Delmas - member in Ultimatum, when she operated the Supercomputer however her memory was erased by time reversion. Plus she was a member of the group in XANA Awakens, but was deemed a traitor by Ulrich when she breaks her promise not to tell anyone about the Supercomputer and Lyoko. *Chris - brief member in Opening Act, helped Team Lyoko hold off a polymorphic clone during a battle, memory erased by a return in time. *Milly and Tamiya - in A Lack of Goodwill, helped take down William. They planned to make it an article for the Kadic News, but failed because both of them had their memories erased by the Time Reversion. *William Clone - Jeremie created the William clone so no one would notice that the real William was gone. In A Lack of Goodwill he helped distract the real William while Milly, Tamiya and Jeremie went to the supercomputer. *Patrick Belpois - He helped Jeremie fight off a Xana possessed Herb and Sissi in Cousins Once Removed. *The Computer - Courage's computer that speaks with an English accent and gives him advice on how to deal with crazy situations. He is very sarcastic towards Courage (frequently ending sentences with "You twit!") and has a habit of regularly cracking jokes in any situation. Category:Organizations Category:Organizations